Surprises
by xBohemianPoetx
Summary: Angel goes on a job interview at a chic New York fashion studio, only things aren't what they seem and not everyone is understanding of her situation. Little does she know how special her friends truly are. My first fanfic so please read and review! onesh


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rent or any of the characters, all of them belong to Jonathan Larson. **

**Surprises**

Angel Dumott-Shunard stood in front of her mirror, surveying every inch of herself to make sure she looked perfect. She had on black leggings with black pumps, a hot pink top and a matching black jacket. She did her makeup meticulously as well, making sure all of her good features were accented. After a final approval of how she looked, Angel turned around to look at her sleeping lover, Collins. She grinned to herself to see him so peaceful, breathing deeply and calmly. Sometimes the school made him so crazy that he'd sleep restlessly, or not at all.

That particular Sunday morning in April was very special to Angel. She had a big interview this morning with Madame Carene's Fashion Studio, renowned for having the chicest and all around most stylish clothes in the city, maybe even in New York. The night before, Angel set up her portfolio, as well as several pieces she had actually made. She also bustled around for three hours trying to find something to wear. "_Relax baby" _Collins had said. _"You'll nail it"._

Angel gathered her belongings after mentally preparing herself for a moment, crept up to Collins to peck him on the forehead, and then left to the subway. Along the rickety ride, Angel became nervous again.

_What if they don't like my designs? Or what I'm wearing? Damn it I knew I should have wore the blue outfit._

Before she knew it, the subway was at the stop. She maneuvered herself around the very rushed and not always polite New York crowd and finally arrived at the studio. She stood at the door for a moment, taking it all in. _This is it _she decided, and walked into the revolving door. Madame Carene's Studio was large, but not gigantic. There was a receptionist in the middle of the lobby, and Angel's pumps echoed on the large gray tiled floor. She walked up to the petite woman in a burgundy outfit and the woman asked

"Hi, how can I help you today?"

"My name is Angel Dumott-Shunard, and I have an interview at 10:30"

The woman opened a planner book and said "Yep, Dumott-Shunard, 10:30. Take the elevator to the third floor, make a left and the hiring office should be down the hall."

"Thank you so much for your help, have a great day" said Angel. She pressed the button and got in the elevator. Reality was starting to sink in.

_It's now or never. No day but today _she assured herself. The elevator finally dinged after what had seemed like an eternity, and the doors passed. Angel strode down the hall, observing rooms filled with designers and students along the way, working hard. She knocked once when she reached the office and a voice said "Come in." Angel stepped into the office, a stylish space with dark wood furniture and a great city view. The woman stood up to shake Angel's hand. She had on a pretty green dress that complimented her red hair perfectly.

"Take a seat. My name is Jennifer Baum, and I do the hiring here at Madame Carene's Studio. I know what you're thinking, but Madame Carene is always working to perfect the studio, so she does her hiring through me. So, Angel, and by the way that is a lovely name, tell me about yourself and what you can contribute to this studio"

"Well, I have been designing clothes for as long as I can remember. I used to draw out and make clothes for my Barbies"

Both women giggle a little bit.

"Anyway, I absolutely adore Madame Carene and her designers' work. I feel that I bring something special to the studio, something real. I live on Avenue A, you know, the gritty part of the city, but I love it. I also have a wonderful boyfriend and a very supportive group of friends who really accept me." Angel said proudly.

Jennifer nods, looking interested.

"I have an eye that's creative, and I see the beauty in everything. I don't really believe that there should be a standard of what's beautiful, as long as it means something to _you_."

"Well, Angel, these are very impressive." Jennifer said, flipping through the portfolio. "What is the source of all of this inspiration?"

"My journey in life hasn't been the easiest" Angel began. "Growing up poor, confused, alone. Thank God for my friends, mi familia, now. Being a cross dresser with HIV isn't exactly the easiest road in life, but I intend to brave it."

Jennifer's eyes dropped and she laughed uneasily. "Excuse me Angel, but I just have to run some last minute details with Carene. Make yourself comfortable." She then hastily walked out of the office, and Angel started to panic.

_The way she looked at me, like some kind of animal. _Angel could feel her heart breaking.

Curiosity got the best of her, and Angel crept out of the office looking for Jennifer. She stopped at a door when she heard a heated discussion through a crack in it.

"A cross dresser with AIDS, are you kidding me Jennifer! I thought you were smarter than that!" Madame Carene said fiercely.

"But look at her work, its amazing" Jennifer said.

"I don't care if it's the goddamn Mona Lisa! Do you know what this could do this studio, to me! We'd look like a fucking circus, a freak show! And the AIDS part! The position requires the person to handle clothes, help customers, _fit models _for Christ's sake! No way I'm risking it. And all of the sick days, he, she, whatever will need."

Angel didn't have to hear anymore. She's heard it all before at stores, restaurants, anywhere public. She hurried back to the office before being seen trying not to cry.

Jennifer stepped back into the office a moment later, quietly and carefully, like she was walking on hot coals.

"I'm sorry Miss Dumott, but we won't be requiring your services right now. We'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thanks for your time" Angel muttered, sulking out of the office. She ran once she got out of the building, tears blinding her vision. She finally stopped when out of breath, and began coughing uncontrollably. After gaining control of herself, she slowly made her way back home, not caring how long it took. She finally made it home, and walking up the apartment steps her legs felt like lead and her throat like a rock was lodged in it. She took a moment outside the door, trying to steady her breathing. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this. Finally, she turned the key and walked inside.

"SURPRISE!"

A homemade banner was hung on the ceiling and read in big, bold letters "CONGRATS ON YOUR NEW JOB ANGEL!" A good looking young man with gorgeous green eyes, sandy blonde hair, and wearing a leather jacket smiled. A pretty young Hispanic girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes was sitting on his lap and turned around to face her. Two women, a beautiful African-American lawyer and a wild performer with curly hair and tight leather pants were holding a cake. A tall African-American man, her man, looked at her lovingly, holding a bottle of champagne. A young Jewish man with light blue eyes, light blonde hair and wearing a scarf was filming the whole thing.

_Mi familia, so happy for me. _Angel couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears again and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. Mark stopped filming and looked devastated.

"What the hell happened to her?" Maureen asked, worried.

Collins put down the bottle of champagne and walked to the bathroom door. He tapped it lightly and said softly "Baby, please tell me what's wrong, we're worried,_ I'm_ worried."

"Please Collins, honey, I just want to be alone." Angel pleaded gently.

"We can't do that Angel, being alone doesn't make you feel better. Six is stronger than one, I should know" Roger said. He was standing behind Collins now, looking solemnly. Collins mouthed a _thank you_ to him, and Roger just nodded back.

"OK, I just feel so bad you guys made this whole party for me, I feel like it's such a waste" said Angel.

"Anything we do for you isn't a waste, it's deserved, no matter the occasion" Mimi said, joining them at the door.

Angel giggled, and opened the door. "We're so lucky we're all friends. I don't know what I'd do without you guys" she said sincerely.

"Go crazy?" asked Mark jokingly.

"Oh, we did that to her a long time ago" Mimi said. Both Mimi and Angel burst into laughter, and then embraced. After a moment, they all walked into the living room and sat while Angel told her story. After she finishes, all the Bohemians have a look of pure disgust and anger on their faces.

"That's fucking ridiculous" Roger said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I should file a suit against them for discrimination" says Joanne.

"What good would that do? By the time it goes through anyway I'll probably be dead" Angel said.

Collins looked deeply hurt by this and says "Don't say that baby, please".

"I'm sorry. Well, I'm going to take a nap, it's been a long day" Angel said, getting up.

"Go ahead, rest up and relax. Night chica" said Mimi. Angel smiled and walked into her room. When the door closed, Mimi got up and looked at Angel's portfolio. All of them looked at each other and knew what had to be done.

Angel slept a long time, after finally being able to. She thought about today's events, and they bothered her deeply. She turned over to look at the clock and in bright red letters it said 5:00. 'I didn't know I was _that_ tired "she said to herself. She walked into her living room and noticed that no one was in the apartment, not even Collins. She then eyed a yellow piece of paper on the table simply stating "Answering machine" in Collins' handwriting. She walked over to it, slightly confused, and saw that there were two messages on it. She hit the blinking button and heard:

"Hi, my name is Jaclyn Fontaine, and I'm calling from Spotlight Studios. Your friends came down here this afternoon and showed me your portfolio. I must say Angel, I am absolutely astounded with your work. I want you in my studio as soon as possible. I also was told about today's incident, and let me assure you that my company policy strictly forbids anything of the kind. Please call me when you get this, my office is open from 8am-4pm on weekdays, and 8am-6pm on weekends. Have a great night."

Angel started tearing up, but this time they were tears of joy. Another message came on after it, simply six voices in unison shouting "SURPRISE!"

_I am so lucky to have such a great family. _


End file.
